Revolution
by FallenAngelDayhan
Summary: Prologo: 3 años han pasado desde que ese invazor dejo la tierra pero al parecer aun quedaron huellas de su existencia en un ser humano que aun lo recierda, Dib
1. Prologo

**Primeri Fanfic OMG! No puedo creer que me atrevi a publicar esto!! O//O no es como si tubiera cosas malas es solo que estoy mas acostumbrada a leer que a escribir un fanfic. es corto ahora lo se pero mas o menos ya tengo la idea de como va a ir la historia solo faltan los detalles jeje O.o bueno mucha habladuria a leer!!**

**Prologo**

Han pasado 3 años desde que la tierra se haya libre de amenazas de otro mundo, jamás hubiera creído que tras ese desinterés tuyo desaparecerías tan repentinamente… no es que como si tu hubieras tenido que decirme algo pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de darme cuenta que ya no estabas aquí, la escuela en ese entonces había perdido esa monotonía de caos y peleas entre nosotros 2, ya no había ese brillo, solo las preguntas: ¿Qué sucedió con ese tipo que antes estaba con nosotros? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Recuerdas a ese niño al que siempre molestaba Dib? ¿te acuerdas del nombre de ese niño con la piel verde?, esas y otras mas se repitieron cierto tiempo hasta que el resto lo olvido o dejo de tomarle importancia, aun recuerdo esos días antes de que te fueras, parecía que no te importaba nada, eras como un zombi divagando sin ningún lugar en especial a donde marchar, recuerdo que como siempre trataba de revelar tu identidad como invasor de otro planeta gritándolo a todos los cielos sobre la mesa del comedor, por tu parte no hubo ni la mas mínima intención de replicar sobre eso solo te dedicaste a mirar tu plato de comida claro sin nada de apetito de comer algo que podía matarte, no hubo reclamos ni dramas, nada de peleas , solo callaste, sin ninguna expresión en tu rostro me ignoraste aunque yo seguía con mis acusaciones hacia ti, no me dirigiste la mirada en todo ese día, saliste tranquila y silenciosamente de la escuela para regresar a tu casa, y entonces ya no volviste nunca mas… no tengo la mas mínima idea de que habrá sido de ese invasor que llego a amenazar la existencia de la tierra ya hace tiempo, lo mas lógico es que regreso con los Irken a donde se encontraban sus lideres "Los mas altos", no tengo idea de que estará haciendo o si aun sigue vivo, el lugar donde antes era su casa ahora es solo un espacio deshabitado, lo que aun me intriga es la razón de su partida, el no parecía del tipo que se rendía fácilmente al contrario era testarudo y firme con su decisión de destruir a la humanidad jamás lo vi desboronarse ya que era muy orgulloso, el nunca mostraría esa faceta frente a un humano… pero ese día antes de que te fueras parecías tan vació, como si te hubieran quitado la razón de existir… me gustaría ver a ese invasor solo una vez mas para saber el motivo de su mal ese día… tu ultimo día en la tierra…

Zim…

**OK OK SI HASTA AQUI! estoy haciendo calis haber si sirvo para esto o no -_-, no se cuando lo continuare pero con algo de motivacion de los lectores quizas le heche un poco mas de ganas :3!!**

**By: Dayz**


	2. New Light

**Ok aqui va el segundo capitulo cambia mucho el ambiente y... bueno mejor no les digo nada a leer!!**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva luz**

*Bib bip bip bip bip bip*

Dib: "ya es hora de ir a la escuela…" -a pesar de saber que solo le restaban 20 minutos para alistarse prefirió reacomodarse un poco en la cama tratando de tomar la energía suficiente para levantarse más esta parecía no llegar, paso una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visión, alcanzo sus lentes y se los puso, fijo su mirada en el techo por un rato para meditar un poco, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela sabia que no iba a pasar nada especial la monotonía de su vida empezaba a cansarlo -"no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto"- resignado se levanto y se dedico a arreglarse, para cuando se dio cuenta su papá y su hermana no se encontraban en la casa, al parecer se habían ido temprano, desayuno rápidamente para salir corriendo hacia la escuela ya iba con 15 minutos de retraso -"creo que tomare el atajo"- paso a través de las casas para llegar a donde pasaba el autobús poco a poco bajo el ritmo hasta llegar a donde sabia se encontraba "la casa de zim" que ahora era solo un baldío a su recuerdo… -"que es esto…"- para su sorpresa habían cajas de lo que parecía una mudanza frente a un casa que jamás había visto antes, en el mismo lugar donde estaba la "casa de zim" , se detuvo curiosamente tratando de ver el alboroto que se hacia al meter las cajas a la casa, tratando de ver quien era el nuevo inquilino, recordando de nuevo que debía ir a la escuela salio corriendo rápidamente -"regresare aquí cuando salga de la escuela"-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y parecía que el día transcurría mas lento de lo acostumbrado, la inquietud y las ansias de regresas a esa nueva casa lo mataban cada segundo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Dib: Oye Gaz…-

Gaz: No molestes Dib- le interrumpió al estar jugando con su acostumbrado videojuego de cerdos vampiro, pero eso no iba a evitar que Dib siguiera hablando, cuando empezaba era difícil hacerlo callar

Dib: -Sabes hoy cuando venia camino a la escuela pase por la casa de Zim y al parecer alguien a llegado a vivir ahí ¿puedes creerlo Gaz?

Gaz: Ya vas a empezar con otra de tus manías sobrenaturales…-

Dib: Aun no estoy seguro de nada pero iré ahí al salir de la escuela, así que regresare tarde

Gaz: Haz lo que quieras Dib pero deja de molestarme estoy en el nivel 12- presionaba los botones con fuerza sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su videojuego, mientras Dib no soportaba la espera de ir, ¿será acaso que Zim regreso?

Dib se encontraba en camino a la tan mencionada "casa de Zim" hasta cierto punto esperaba que fuera Zim para aclarar esa duda que rondaba su mente desde ya hace bastante tiempo, por otro lado el regreso de Zim significaba que este intentaría destruir a la humanidad nuevamente y que de nuevo el solo tendría que defender a su planeta sin recibir la mas mínima ayuda o crédito por ello.

Se encontraba frente a la casa, al parecer no se veía nadie cerca y la mudanza había finalizado, la casa parecía muy normal tejado rojo, paredes de madera pintadas de color azul claro, no habían nomos robots fuera de la casa, tampoco esos vistosos cables a los costados o enterrados en ella.

Dib no llevaba ningún tipo de arma en caso de un encuentro peligroso pero aun así decidió aventurarse dentro de la casa sigilosamente abrió la puerta y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, había algunas cajas en la sala las abrió para ver solo un montón de adornos para la casa, jarrones, macetas, plantas, pinturas entre otras cosas mas todo parecía muy normal, empezó a inspeccionar la casa el suelo, los muebles el techo todo minuciosamente tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso, siguió su camino al otro cuarto donde se encontraba una mesa, la cocina, el refrigerador y unos muebles para guardar la comida, la casa estaba bastante limpia y los muebles parecía haber sido elegidos para que combinaran unos con otros, un estilo algo rustico pero elegante que daba cierta impresión de tranquilidad y relajación, en su mayoría se encontraban colores secos y pálidos, parecía que los habitantes de la casa eran algo reservados y discretos

¿¿??: Te perdiste de casa jovencito?-

Dib: Waa!!- Rápidamente se volteo al oír una voz a su espalda era un señor grande, al parecer el padre de la casa por sus leves rayos de canas a los lados de su cabeza, traía una pipa encendida y miraba curiosamente a Dib- Lll…lo lo siento no era mi intención entrar a una casa ajena- el señor traía una camisa blanca y un chaleco color ladrillo sobre este, también llevaba un pantalón café y unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados y brillantes, era casi el modelo de lo que debería ser un padre trabajador

¿??: Vives cerca de aquí?

Dib: Si un poco a unas cuantas cuadras arriba

¿¿??: A ya veo me llamo John, mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos a esta agradable ciudad, veras nosotros venimos de muy lejos y no conocemos como son las cosas por aquí, mi mayor preocupación aquí son mis 2 hijos bueno más el menor es mas o menos de tu edad creo… ¿que edad tienes?

Dib: Um…. 11 años- Se encontraba un tanto desorientado de que el hombre empezara una platica tan abiertamente con el

John: Si es exactamente de tu edad, el es algo hiperactivo y suele ser muy olvidadizo y desatendido, yo creo que es el azúcar que tanto come ¿tu que opinas?

Dib: Eh… si creo e oído que los dulces pueden afectar en la memoria…-

John: Exacto el va ir a la escuela mañana y no se si mis pequeños estén preparados para el cambio de rutina y del trato con las personas – se sentó lentamente en el sofá y inhalo un poco del humo de la pipa para luego dejarlo ir de forma que asimilaba un suspiro, parecía realmente preocupado por una cosa muy simple

Dib: Um… creo que yo no debería estar por aquí así que me voy- trataba de salir huyendo pero el señor lo detuvo

John: Si ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas jovencito?-

Dib: Soy Dib-

John: Muy bien Dib espero que nos veamos pronto, y no me refiero en la cocina de mi casa jajaja- se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo a Dib que se alejaba hasta la cera

Dib: Uh… si claro disculpe… OUH!!- choco con alguien alto que parecía ir en dirección a la casa, perdío un poco el equilibrio pero fue agarrado rápidamente por la persona con la que tropezó

John: Hijo!! Ya llegaste- saludo alegremente el padre extendido la mano que no tenia ocupada con la pipa

¿??: ¿Estas bien?- pregunto soltándolo del brazo

Dib: Si claro no te preocupes- al fin Dib volteo a ver a la persona con la que tropezó, pudo ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando le dirigió la mirada, era bastante alto aproximadamente de unos 18 años, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y unos 3 mechones que caían sobre su frente , lo mas curioso y hipnotizante eran sus ojos azules bastante llamativos, no era como el azul de cielo o el mar, había algo más, llevaba puesta una chamarra ginda, una camisa negra y unos pantalones entubados del mismo color, además de unas pesadas botas

¿¿¿: TU!!.....-dijo casi en modo de grito, se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que este alzo una ceja- … ¿sucede algo?- Dib se había quedado mirando tan fijamente esos ojos que no tubo noción del tiempo

Dib: OH no nada nada- iba salir corriendo nuevamente cuando por segunda vez choca con alguien que venia corriendo a toda velocidad, desafortunadamente nada pudo evitar que esta vez diera un fuerte en el piso

¿??: Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no corras…- decía el muchacho alto al recién llegado levantándolo del piso

¿??2: Ya se! Ya se! No tienes que repetírmelo, déjame ayudarte- Le extendió una mano a Dib y lo jalo fuertemente para que se parara, a diferencia del otro muchacho este era de menor estatura que Dib y tenia cabello blanco completamente desarreglado, seguro era el niño del que le hablaba John, tenia un pescador beige y una camisa gris, llevaba consigo una chistosa mochila con un montón de llaveros y parches, al igual que el otro muchacho tenia ojos azules grandes que a la vista de cualquiera le parecería muy tierno

¿??: Lo siento aquí mi hermano es algo descuidado-

¿??2: Si lo siento mucho, soy Yuri ¿tomarias este dulce como disculpa?- saca de su mochila un paleta y se la extiende a Dib

Dib: Uh… si claro por que no…-

¿??: Por mi parte no tengo cosas como dulces pero espero que con mis palabras sea suficiente-

Dib: Si no hay problema-

¿??: Me llamo Zero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Dib: Soy Dib mucho gusto – saluda cordialmente a ambos hermanos – Siento haberlos molestado ya me voy! – Sale huyendo apresuradamente - " Soy un paranoico como Gaz dice, nunca hubo nada de que procuparme, y ahora si que hice el ridiculo en esa casa… no es como si no hubiera hecho el ridiculo antes pero aghhh!!! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar tanto las cosas?"

***mientras tanto***

Zero: … con que Dib eh…. – se sienta tranquilamente en el sofa de la casa mientras ambos John y Yuri se encuentran frente el en posición firme- Ese humano nos va traer problemas, debemos tenerlo bien vigilado… Yuri tu eres el mejor para este trabajo encárgate de obtener la mayor información posible de el

Yuri: Si amo –

Zero: John buen trabajo cuidando la casa sigue así, nadie debe sospechar nada… aun que en este mundo lleno de estupidos dudo que tengan tiempo de darse cuenta que su planeta será destruido, aun así vale la pena ser precavidos…-

***Al siguiente día***

Dib: que lastima nada interesante que dar a misterios misteriosos… necesito buscar algo nuevo que hacer…- se encontraba de nuevo en la parada del bus esperando completamente desanimado y sin nada que hacer, suspiro largamente y parecía que el bus no pasaría en mucho tiempo

Yuri: HOOOOLAAAA!! :3 – salto a abrazar a Dib por la espalda, este se ayo desprevenido y casi cae al piso junto con el recién llegado

Dib: TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?- djo con exasperación y obligandolo a que lo soltara

Yuri: Voy a la escuela ¿tu que crees? ¿Quieres un dulce? –

Dib: NO! Estoy bien así!-

Yuri: Bueno si tu dices… amargado…- le dirige una risa burlona por le que Dib solo hace una cara de O_O completamente desorientado y sin saber que decir ¿desde cuando le habia dado esa confianza?, el bus llego y ambos tomaron el mismo camino

Dib: ¿Acaso vas a la misma escuela que yo?-

Yuri: No solo eso!! Ya veras!! :3 –

Dib: ¿Que quiere decir eso?-

Yuri: No importa por el momento, pero veras que nos aremos grandes amigos! :3 y no pienso separarme de ti!!- lo abraza nuevamente pero esta vez del brazo

Dib: QUE! O_O???- "ahora tengo una sanguijuela pegada a mi ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mi? (N/A: Por que soy la culpable XD)

Yuri: Vamos vamos quiero conocer la escuela… y quiera saber todo sobre aquí…. Y que tipo de cosas hacen por aquí ¿a que juegan? … ¿y que comen? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? … ¿te gustan los videojuegos? … Y…

Dib: "Esto va a ser un infierno…"-

**HUHUH ya no mas!! :3 proximo capitulo cuando se me ocurra xD ya ando trabajando con este fic y otro mala idea xD y... espero que sigan leyendo :3 tengan paciencia lo mejor esta por venir!! um... por ahi me preguntaban si hiba a ser Zadr um... bueno depende si el publico quiere Zadr dejen reviews y haganmelo saber!! :3 hasta la proxima! **


End file.
